Forgotten Ties
by The Myth Keeper
Summary: When Kagome is 7 years old she and her cousin are in a car crash. They're Air-lifted to a nearby hospital and are never heard of again. 8 years later two girls show up looking exactly like them, there's just one itty bitty little problem...3 CHAPS REWRITE
1. BUILDABEAR!

Fanfiction nubuh 4 I think….Hmm….I love this one! I've been thinking about this one for a long time. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

"BUILD-A-BEAR! BUILD-A-BEAR!" chanted the group of girls in the back seats. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, looking back at them, Astrai was watching the others with an expression of sheer amusement before joining in.

"BUILD-A-BEAR! BUILD-A-BEAR!" they chanted before dropping into giggles.

"Hey Kagome? What do you do at Build-a-Bear anyway?" asked Michiyo curiously.

"You Build a Bear!" giggled the rest, Michiyo rolled her eyes "I know that but _how_." She clarified. Sango shrugged, "I guess they'll tell you when we get there." She giggled, "BUILD-A-BEAR! BUILD-A-BEAR! BUILD-A-BEAR!" they began chanted again, "Hey, Mrs. Higurashi? When are we going to get there?" asked Sango politely.

"I'd say about half-an-hour, Sango. Don't worry we'll have plenty of time to get you home. Sango smiled,

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi, for letting me come." She replied.

"No problem Sango." She smiled back at her. "Um, Mrs. Higurashi? Uh…There's a car coming at us…" said Michiyo hesitantly, pointing in front of her. Mrs. Higurashi turned quickly, seeing the car, she swerved to avoid it, barely missing it. Another car swerved, bumping lightly into their car. A third car sped at them, crashing right into Mrs. Higurashi's side of the car. The car flipped, crushing the top of the car and landing on it's side. The engine smoked.

"Oh my god!" screamed a girl, "Someone call 911!"


	2. Waking up and ACTUALLY GETTING OUT OF BE...

TMK: I Thank Pinkey for reviewing.

Chapter 2:

Inuyasha, Miroku and the others rushed into the Emergency Room.

"Where's Kagome!" he demanded. The nurse looked at him,

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to talk to your parents." She replied curtly. Draco elbowed his way to the front.

"_Please_. We need to know! Michiyo is my sister!" she looked at them. She sighed, "Fine." She began rummaging through some files. She took out four, "Sango Taishi is in recovery and Mae Higurashi is in surgery."

What about Kagome/Michiyo!" demanded Draco and Inuyasha at the same time. The woman looked in the other files,

"They have been airlifted to a better equipped hospital."

"Which one!" demanded everyone. The nurse looked into the files,

"It doesn't say." Inuyasha was getting even angrier. Draco put a hand on his arm,

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, let's go see Sango." He said soothingly. Inuyasha nodded. They took the elevator up to the recovery ward. They never found out where they had been taken too.

TIME FAST-FORWARD

8 years later

"MICHIYO! KAGOME! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" yelled their mother, "MICHIYO! KAGOME GET UP!" she climbed the stairs. Opening Michiyo's door, she stared. Michiyo's bed was a tangled mess, one leg and foot were entangled in the sheets and her upper body was hanging of the side.

"MICHIYO, GET UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Suddenly her alarm went off. The sound on the highest it could be. Michiyo opened her eyes and groaned, "Hup!" she grunted, using her belly muscles to lever herself up. Turning she looked at the doorway, "Hey mom. Wazz up?" she laughed.

"You…now." Muttered her mother. Astrai rolled her eyes,

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" she asked lightly. Her mother pointed at the calendar.

"School brings me to your 'humble abode'. School." Michiyo shrugged,

"So? I had the alarm clock set." Her mother rolled her eyes, "I'm going to wake Kagome. _Don't go back to sleep_." She growled. Michiyo shuddered,

"Yes ma'am." She replied automatically. Her mother left reluctantly. Michiyo shivered, her mom could be really creepy. Slowly, she got out of bed muttering quietly. Picking out a Camouflage T-shirt that said 'Ha! Now you can't see me!' and black pants with chains coming from clips on the sides. She looked at her self in the mirror. Snow-white hair flowed beautifully down to mid-thigh and genetics had gifted her with a wonderfully slender body. Her muscles were lithe and lean. Her skin was a medium tan. Years of being out in the sun had made it permanent. Her eyes were strange though, her eye color was a frosty jade green and the pupils were slitted, like a cats. She shrugged, rolling muscular shoulders. She poked her head out into the hallway. Her mother was half in half out of Kagome's room; she seemed to be pulling something. Astrai sighed, walking over to her mother. She was pulling on Kagome's legs trying to get her out of the bed.

"KAGOME! GET UP!" she yelled. Michiyo shook her head, "This is how you do it mother." She walked over to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "Kagome, mom's got oden for you." She moved her head back just in time to avoid a head butt.

"REALLY!" she screeched. Michiyo sat back laughing. Kagome scowled,

"Aww! Quit doing that!" she yelled at Michiyo, "It's so degrading!" Michiyo looked at her,

"It's not degrading if it works." She replied calmly.

"If you to would stop, I could tell you that the bus will be here in 10 minutes." Interrupted their mother suddenly. Michiyo and Kagome shrugged,

"So?" they said at the same time. Their mother sighed, exasperated, "_Get your butts downstairs, eat your breakfast and get to the bus stop._" Kagome and Michiyo shuddered,

"Yes ma'am!"

DOWNSTAIRS

"BYE MOM!" yelled Michiyo, or tried to she had a piece of toast in her mother so everything was muffled. Kagome ran out,

"SEE YA, MOM!" she called sweetly. They laughed, joking about what their first day of school would be like. Reaching the bus stop, they sat down on the curb talking about other stupid things till the bus came. They got onto it, laughing. Someone in the back screeched,

"MICHIYO! KAGOME!"

TMK:

OOH! Cliffy! Mwuahahahahahaha! I am evil! I am SO evil!

Amanda:….

TMK: What?

Amanda:….

TMK: Whatever. Chappy 3 is on da way….if I get reviews…as in more than 1…

READ&REVIEW ME OTHER STORIES! WOOHOO!


	3. School

TMK: Hello all!

Thank you to:

AF I Y FREAK: Thanks for the compliment.

Nabiki: Thank you! I'll try to update ;

Duzzie: You'll have to wait to find out. 3

Keiko Ookami: Thank you! And thanks for reviewing all my newer stories!

Chapter 3

"Huh?" they said in unison, looking around. A young girl sat halfway down the bus. Her long Sable hair tied in a high ponytail.

"I can't believe it!" she screeched, running up to them and dragging them to the empty seats near hers, "You guys are finally back!" she shrieked, hugging them.

"Uh….who are you?" asked Kagome hesitantly. The girl froze, "D-don't you remember me?" she asked, her eyes wide. They shook their heads.

"I do think I'd remember you if I saw you." Said Michiyo. Kagome hit her,

"OW!"

"That's rude! Apologize." Demanded Kagome. Michiyo glared at her, "That hurt, sis!"

"Sis?" asked the girl, confused

"Yeah, we're sisters though how that happened is beyond me." Said Michiyo casually, "OUCH!" Kagome glared at her,

"You know very well how that happened!" she retorted her gaze full of daggers. Michiyo shrugged, "I'd rather not." She replied casually. Sango looked thoughtful,

"Inuyasha gonna flip when he sees you Kagome." She said suddenly. Kagome looked at her,

"Who's Inuyasha?" she asked, as a faint memory tugged at her, she concentrated but the memory faded before she could catch it.

"Oh he's- Well you'll just have to figure that one out for yourself, and Draco will go crazy when he sees you Michiyo." Michiyo shrugged, "We'll see." She settled down into her side of the seat.

SCHOOL

Sango walked on ahead of them, going into a classroom down the hall as Kagome and Michiyo headed toward the main office.

"Hello? Um, We're here for our schedules, please." Said Kagome. The secretary looked up,

"Names?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Michiyo and Kagome." Replied Astrai sharply. The secretary picked up two sheets of paper,

"Here, school starts in 20 minutes, make sure your not late."

Michiyo rolled her eyes and snorted. Kagome elbowed her in the ribs, "Shhhh!" she hissed, Michiyo muttered something to herself.

They walked back into the hallway, looking at their schedules.

"Hey! We have almost our classes together!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Oh joy."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"That was uncalled for!"

"Whatever." Replied Michiyo shrugging, "Let's get to our classroom."

OUTSIDE CLASSROOM

"I need you to wait outside until school starts, you can have these passes." Said the teacher handing them passes. Michiyo shrugged and walked out of the classroom, Kagome followed slowly yawning. They sat down near the door. Michiyo pulled her hat over her eyes and promptly fell asleep. Kagome scooted next to her, doing the same. People walked past them, some giving them curious looks, others ignoring them. 20 minutes later the bell rang waking the girls from their sleep. Michiyo muttered something to herself as Kagome rubbed her eyes. They got up, waiting for the announcements to be over. The teacher opened the door and motioned them inside. They stepped into the front of the room, looking around as if they were bored. The teacher smiled,

"Class, these are new students-"

"_MICHIYOI!_"

"_KAGOME!_" shouted voices through out the room. Michiyo hit her hand on her forehead, Kagome sighed. The teacher glared at them,

"Get back in your seats!" she ordered, "You can talk during break." They reluctantly got back into their seats. Nodding the teacher went over to her desk and clicked on the computer. Instead of the schools screen showing up, a animated face popped up, grinned evilly and stuck its tongue out. Then a huge over proportioned butt came up. The teacher gaped in shock as the class burst out laughing. Michiyo looked disgusted and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If you would like, I could get rid of that for you." Offered Michiyo finally. The teacher shuddered,

"Be my guest!" she snapped, moving out of the way. Astrai sat down. After a few minutes she tsked, "It seems that whoever did this decided to personalize it." She commented and a symbol appeared on the screen. She typed a bit more, "Hmm, Would you like me to trace it? The brute didn't even try to mask his way in and out." The teacher and Kagome looked over her shoulders,

"Try the A system, Michiyo, if he didn't bother masking it then the A will get you there the fastest." Commented Kagome. Michiyo nodded absently, typing in a code. Getting up she nodded, "That should do it. The creature who did this is someone named…" she looked at the screen, "Naraku. Now, may we continue class?" the teacher only nodded, "Your seats are at Table 3." She pointed to the table. Sango sat at the table, along with three other guys. Astrai sighed, and walked over. She took a seat as far away from the guys as she could. Kagome shrugged, sitting down next to Sango.

"This teacher is so boring." Explained Sango quietly. The teacher took a big swig of his coffee and promptly passed out.

"Who spiked the teachers drink again!" demanded someone in the room. The three guys at their table stared at them.

"What!" hissed Michiyo as the guys continued to stare, "What's your problem?" Sango rolled her eyes,

"This is Inuyasha," she replied point to the guys with silver hair, "This is Draco," she continued pulling on the guys white blond hair, "And this is The Pervert King."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true!" snapped Sango, "His real name's Miroku." She added quietly to them. Miroku smiled nicely at them. Michiyo and Kagome exchanged looks. Just then the bell rang sending them of to their next class.

"What do you have next?" asked Sango. Kagome looked at her schedule, "Second we have-No way!"

TMK: okay this cliffy sucks but still chappy 4 will be better promise!

I hope everyone who reads this had a happy holiday! And if anyone knows how to make a website where you can put backgrounds and icons and other stuff I plan on creating one so if anyone would like to help it would be really helpful!

Oh! And I have a question for you:

What is an Animaniac?


	4. Home

TMK: Aww man only one person answered my question. Me sad. Moving on…I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever ;; REALLY sorry! And since my widdle compy died! WAHH!

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Unkown:** I'm sorry an Animaniac is a person who is obessed with Anime and Manga! Good try though!

**Keiko Ookami:** Thanks!

**Blackcat8610**: Thanks for the compliment! The reason they have no memory is the basis of the story so I can't tell ya! Oh and Kagome and Astrai say thanks for the compliment! XD

DISCLAIMER:

TMK: uh……no.

Astrai: TMK….

TMK: NO! I SHALL NOT SAY IT!

Kagome: since when do you say shall?

TMK: Since I got hyper XD

Kagome: uh….ok…

Astrai: glares SAY IT!

TMK: NO! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kagome: don't make us get the secret weapon!

TMK:…………fine…………I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome or the others! The only one I own is Astrai (Her name's going to be changed though I don't want to use Astrai too much) oh and the pairings are:

Inu/Kag, San/Mir, Aya/Kou, and ah I can't think of the others….ON WITH DE FIC!

Chapter 4

"No way!" exclaimed Kagome, pulling something out of her back pack.

"Whatwhatwhat?" asked Michiyo (I've changed her name from Astrai, it's too over used) looking over her shoulder.

"Not even a day through school and already I have a letter. I do believe that's a record." She replied casually, looking at it in disgust.

"Wait a minute Kagome, maybe it's from Mom." Retorted Michiyo, snatching the letter out of her hand.

"Hmm," she muttered, looking it over, "Nope. Burn it." She said finally, throwing it back. Kagome gave her an unreadable look. Michiyo only shrugged,

"Whatever. Let's just get to class. What do you have anyway?"

"Oh yeah, um…History, I think."

"I have Math, joy."

"Aw! That means we're going to be split up!" whined Kagome, "I no wanna leave my Michi-chan alone!" she latched onto her shoulders

Michiyo rolled her eyes,

"Kagome, It won't be that bad, now I have to go or I'll be late." She detached herself from Kagome and walked off. Kagome sighed,

"I try." She sighed, "What do you guys have next?" she asked turning toward them as if nothing had happened. Sango stared at her for a moment,

"I have Math."

Miroku grinned evilly, "So do I." Sango whacked him on the head, "Pervert," she declared.

"I have History." Announced Inuyasha.

"I've got English." Sighed Draco. The bell announcing the end of break rang.

"Oops. Gotta go." She streaked off toward her class.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die!" exclaimed Kagome, stretching her arms above her head and sighing. Michiyo looked at her over the huge pile of books in her arms.

"Michi-chan! Why are you checking out all those books already? We haven't even been at school for a week!"

"So?" asked Michiyo cocking her head slightly as she balanced her books.

"So…don't you think we should lay a little low until our arrival has been forgotten?" she asked quietly. Michiyo shrugged,

"I'm forging connections with people who have contacts of their own." She looked curiously at her, "Besides, I need to read."

"That rhymes." Came a voice. Michiyo spun fast enough to drop a few books,

"Crap!" she yelped, sticking out a foot to try to cushion the books' fall. Hands snatched the books out of harms way. Draco smiled at them, holding the books out to her.

"Thanks." She grumbled, nodding toward the books stacked in her arms.

"Hey guys!" called Sango waving at them and jogging over, "What's up?" she looked at Michiyo and her huge stack of books, "Whoa, how many books do you have?" she asked, staring.

"35. Kagome a little help here please." She didn't wait for an answer, plopping half the books into her arms. Kagome grunted, shifting the books easily.

"Would you like to come over to our house? You know to do homework and stuff," asked Kagome, "Mom wouldn't mind. The others can come too, of course." Michiyo let out a strangled sound,

"Kagome!" she exclaimed, incredulous. She waved her off,

"It's okay if they come over, mom won't mind."

"I'm not worried about that!"

"Then what?"

"They'll want my food." They sweatdropped,

"What?"

"They'll want my food." She repeated, walking away. Kagome sighed,

"I can't believe her." She turned toward Sango, "You coming? Or will you get the others?" she asked.

"I'll go get them." Answered Draco quickly before going to get the others.

"O…k…"

Five minutes later, the others joined the two girls.

"You want us to come to your house?" asked Inuyasha suspiciously. Kagome raised her eyebrows,

"I do believe I said that, Sango-chan?"

"Sango-chan?" they questioned.

"Yes and she's Kagome-chan" retorted Sango with raised eyebrows.

"Come on already! Michi-chan is probably already home!" she started dragging Sango.

"Hey! I can walk on my own!"

"Well you're not fast enough."

HOME

"Michi-chan! We're home!" yelled Kagome as they entered the house.

"Oh thank god you're home, Kagome! Michiyo won't let me in the kitchen again!" whined a voice. A woman knelt on the floor sobbing pathetically.

"Mom!" laughed Kagome embracing the woman, "How many times do we have to tell you? When Michi-chan is in the kitchen it's off limits to everyone else until she's done." Retorted Kagome, exasperated.

"What do you mean, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango curiously. Kagome laughed nervously,

"Watch." She walked over to the kitchen opened the door, stepped inside and shut it again. Not a minute later she was hightailing it out of there, closely followed by an assortment of pots and pans. Michiyo's head poked out,

"AND STAY OUT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs before retreating back into the kitchen. The group sweatdropped. Kagome looked thoughtful,

"I wonder what she's making?" she grinned, "I hope it's oden!"

"NOT A CHANCE KAGOME!" shouted a voice from the kitchen. Kagome grumbled something, "This way," she directed them toward the family room. The woman from earlier appeared, carrying a tray loaded with cookies and glasses of milk.

"I hope you like Chocolate chip cookies!" she laughed, placing them on a table.

"Thanks mom."

"You should thank Michiyo, she made them." Replied her mother, smiling. Inuyasha and Miroku froze, eyeing their cookies. The two woman laughed at their expressions,

"Don't worry, she made them yesterday." Assured Kagome, taking a bite out of her cookie. Michiyo walked into the room, muttering to herself. She looked at them,

"Are you staying for dinner? 'Cause if you are I have to add more ingredients."

"You aren't still mad that we're here are you?" asked Draco hesitantly. She shrugged,

"I can't do anything about that now. Are you staying for dinner?" she demanded again.

"I'll have to ask my parents." Replied Sango politely, as the others agreed. Michiyo nodded,

"There's a phone in the kitch- wait never mind, use this." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a strange bent metal object. She unfolded it revealing it to be a microphone attached to an earpiece, "Here." She put it on Sango's ear, "Just say your number and it'll dial," She smiled, "It's one of my latest updates. I haven't made it for long distance yet so you can't call anyone outside the city." Sango stared at her,

"Wow," she breathed, "Can you make me one?" Michiyo grinned,

"Sure, any special features you'd like? Like color or other features?"

"Wow, how many megabytes can you put in here?" Michiyo looked at her curiously,

"You're into comp.s?"

"Yeah!"

"You should see my room, maybe you could look at some of my stuff."

"Cool. But first, I should call my dad."

"Ah, sorry I forgot." She apologized. Kagome sniffed the air,

"Is something burning?"

"Oh no!" Michiyo shot out of the room into the kitchen, slamming the door. Kagome laughed,

"Hee hee hee, that always gets her."

"You are a very strange person." Commented Miroku suddenly. Sango whacked him upside the head.

"That's so rude!"

Kagome laughed,

"It's ok, Sango-chan, I take it as a compliment." Replied Kagome hastily. Sango handed the phone to Inuyasha,

"Whatever you say, Kag-chan. Dad says it's ok for me to stay for dinner." Michiyo poked her head in,

"Any news?" she asked.

"Sango can stay for dinner."

"I can too." Interjected Inuyasha as he handed the phone to Miroku. Michiyo nodded,

"I'll add the extra ingredients. Is anyone allergic to anything?"

They shook their heads and she nodded, "Great." She disappeared back into the kitchen. Kagome growled,

"Grr. She isn't telling us anything about what we're having for dinner." She looked at them, "I wonder if she's going to cook meat this time…"

"What?" snapped Inuyasha, looking directly at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, Michiyo and I are vegetarians."


	5. Dinner

TMK: Muwahahahahahahaha! That last Chapter was EVIL! I'm so proud of myself 3 Anyway…I am kinda sad that I haven't gotten many reviews but if that's the way it's going to be then I guess I should just stop updating……

**Review RESPONSE:**

**Keiko Ookami**: thank you! Your reviews are so encouraging!

Chapter 5

"Oh I'm sorry, Michiyo and I are vegetarians." Explained Kagome hastily. Inuyasha stared at her. The Kagome he had known had had a great like of steak and every other meat. Kagome chuckled,

"Actually, I was a very reluctant vegetarian at first. I wouldn't stop eating meat until she forced me to read 'The Jungle Book' the one where the author talks about what happened in the meat plants of the 1930's. After reading that…I couldn't look at meat for the next 3 months."

"Dinner is ready." Called Michiyo from the kitchen, "I hope you like Italian!" Kagome squealed in delight,

"Italian! That means she made pizza, and garlic bread and pasta! Delicious!" she launched at the doorway into the kitchen.

"That's a lot of food." Commented Sango absently. Michiyo laughed,

"It's not really. I only added a little to everything." Her voice had changed; she had acquired a Scottish accent. They stared at her as she smiled at them, "Yes. This is my voice. I'm Scottish." Kagome rolled her eyes,

"You're not. You've only lived in Scotland you aren't actually Scottish." Michiyo stuck her tongue out at her and Kagome returned in kind.

"Actually, I've traced our family history back to Scotland." Interjected their mother. Michiyo whooped in triumph and Kagome groaned.

"Ha! Told you so!" laughed Michiyo, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Michiyo can make her voice sound like an Americans for a little while." Explained Kagome, sitting down at the table. The room filled with the sounds of dinner the usual,

"Pass the garlic bread" and "I want a slice!" filled the room. Kagome sighed, chewing a slice of garlic bread,

"You know the only problem with this? I have to clean up."

"Why?" asked Sango before biting into a slice of pizza.

"That's the deal. Michi-chan cooks for us and we clean up after her."

"Hey, I clean the worst ones." Retorted Michiyo, "Besides-" A crashing sound came from the floor above them, "Crap!" yelped Michiyo, "I forgot to feed him!" She shot out of her chair, racing upstairs before anyone could react.

"What the-?"

"Don't worry about it. That's just Michi-chan being herself." Interrupted Kagome, smiling softly.

"I'm back! Sorry about that." Apologized Michiyo, "I forgot to feed my precious."

"You have a dog?" asked Inuyasha, sniffing the air. Michiyo and Kagome looked at each other, and burst into laughter,

"No, no, no. He's not a dog…Pfft." Laughed Michiyo, tears in her eyes. Kagome giggled hysterically,

"Yeah, he's to cold-blooded to be a dog." That set both the girls into another fit of giggles.

"Aww man, sorry about that. No, Ryou isn't a dog."

"What is he? A lizard?" asked Miroku curiously.

"You could say that." Replied Michiyo mysteriously. The girls mom looked at the clock,

"Uh-oh guys looks like it's time for you to go home."

"Can I have one more slice of pizza?" asked Inuyasha and Draco simultaneously. Michiyo let out a strangled sound,

"Sure." She sliced two more pieces.

"See ya!" shouted Kagome, waving as they walked away.

"So what do you think about those guys?" asked Michiyo, looking seriously at her.

"They seem okay. Though I still don't see how they already knew us." Replied Kagome leading the way upstairs.

"They're probably from when we were young, you know we can't remember things that happened before the accident." Soothed Michiyo, following her.

"The meeting's at 8 o'clock right?"

"Yeah, see you in 45 minutes."

YAY! Another chapter finished happy dance I hope I get some reviews this chapter! XD Reviewreviewreview or I shall not update!


	6. Talking and a Meeting

Chapter 6

"What time is it!" demanded Rosette, angrily.

"Two minutes since the last time you asked." Replied Chrono exasperatedly.

"Rosette please calm down." Pleaded Azmaria.

"Well I can't help it!" She snapped.

"They aren't even late yet."

"Grrrrr."

"Clam down Rosette!" screeched a voice radiating from the T.V. screen.

"Sister Kate!"

"I don't care about the time! You must be polite and civil to these agents! They are only here to assist the Magdalene Order!"

"Hello." Interrupted a voice as two women walked into the room, "I hope we are not interrupting anything?" added the one with snow-white hair.

"No, not at all." Replied Sister Kate. The black-haired girl nodded.

"Call me Mariah." She introduced herself, holding out a hand. She wore a black T-shirt with skin-tight black jeans.

"I am called Gabriel." Added the white-haired girl. Her outfit was a skin-tight long sleeve black shirt with baggy black jeans.

"Isn't Gabriel a guy's name…?" commented Rosette curiously. Gabriel smiled mysteriously,

"Yes. It is only a code name."

"You don't trust us?"

"It's only a precaution. We don't trust people we haven't known for a while." Interrupted Mariah.

"Besides, I like the name Gabriel for a girls name, Gabrielle does not sound as good or have a different meaning." Explained Gabriel, "Enough about us, let us begin the Meeting."

With much talking and the occasional shout (Rosette) they came to an agreement.

"Alright, we shall assist in demon related incidents and provide information in reasonable situations."

"And we will do that as well." Confirmed Sister Kate.

"I apologize, but we must be going. We have much to do tomorrow."

"What do you have to do?" asked Azmaria. The two girls looked at each other, they grimaced,

"School."

School (Conveniently)

"Kag-chan!" shouted a voice at lunch. Sango ran up to them, trailed slowly by the others.

"Hello, Sango-chan." Replied Kagome, smiling as she walked toward an outside table. Michiyo joined them half-way there, reading a book while she walked.

"How do you do that?" asked Draco curiously, staring at her.

"Huh? Oh, simple, I pay attention to the book _and_ the area around me." She replied distractedly.

"I don't get it."

"Most people don't." They sat down at an empty table. Kagome and Sango chated as they and everyone else ate.

"Mm!" Michiyo mumbled, looking up, "I won't be here tomorrow."

"Why not?" asked Miroku.

"Pervert." Sango smacked him,

"Hey! I was just asking."

"Right."

"Moving on, It's mandatory, I need to unpack my extra stuff."

"Lucky! You get off school to unpack your stuff."

Michiyo smiled mysteriously,

"I suppose so. But only I will be staying home. Kagome will go to school." Kagome grumbled.

"It's ok, Kagome, I'll help you through you day with Hell without me." She soothed. Kagome pouted. Michiyo rolled her eyes,

"You'll deal with it."

"Right."

"Come on, Kagome, cheer up." She poked her cheek, "don't make me start with the creepy jingles."

Kagome ignored her. Michiyo sighed,

"Fine be that way." She returned to her lunch. Kagome grumbled for a few more minutes. Michiyo returned her attention to her book.

"What's your book about?" asked Draco,

"Anatomy."

"Animal or Human?"

Michiyo looked up,

"Are you curious or do you really care?" she questioned.

"I care."

"Mm." They became absorbed in conversation on the types of anatomy and how they are constructed. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha shook their heads. Kagome looked amused,

"She's only done that with one other person aside from me."

"What?"

"When she talks about something she loves." The two were completely absorbed in the conversation, Michiyo taking notes and passing Draco her screen name. 'Dragon Girl'. "Come on, Kagome. The bell's about to ring."

Home

"Hey mom!" shouted Kagome as the two girls walked into the house.

"Hey, yourself, you two. Some people just came here looking for you."

"Really? Was it important?" asked Michiyo, heading toward the stairs.

"They said it wasn't and that they'd call later."

"Thanks Mom." They headed toward their rooms. Their mother sighed and shook her head, "Sometimes I just don't understand those two."

**Dragon Girl**: Hey kags.

**Tama Priestess**: Hey Michi-chan.

**Dragon Girl**: What's up?

**Tama Priestess**: nm you?

**Dragon Girl**: eh…

**Tama Priestess**: ……how's Ryou?

**Dragon Girl**: Great! And a few more weeks and my next project will be underway.

**Tama Priestess**: Oh! What new one?

**Dragon Girl**: …….I don't know you…

**Tama Priestess**: Aww come on! You know you love me!

**Dragon Girl**: ……right….

**Dragon Girl**: Hey Draco's on.

**Tama Priestess**: Great what's his sn?

**Dragon Girl**:……

**Tama Priestess**: Do I sense some looove?

**Dragon Girl**: When hell freezes over

**Tama Priestess**: yeah

**Dragon Girl**: Want him to join chat?

**Tama Priestess**: sure

ElvnPrnce has entered the Chat room 

**ElvnPrnce**: Hey

**Tama Priestess**: HI!

**Dragon Girl**: Kagome calm down.

**Tama Priestess**: Awww.

**Tama Priestess**: is Sango on?

**ElvnPrnce**: Yeah.

DmnSlayer has entered the Chat room 

**DmnSlayer**: Hey what's up?

**Dragon Girl**: Nothing much, you?

**Tama Priestess**: what she said

**DmnSlayer**: lol

**Dragon Girl**: hey Draco? What's with your sn?

**ElvnPrnce**: Whim

**Dragon Girl**: same here. Damn these reports.

**ElvnPrnce**: eh?

**Dragon Girl**: Don't ask

**Dmnslayer**: ok….

**ElvnPrnce**: Inuyasha's on would you like to talk to him?

**Tama Princess**: Sure

**ElvnPrnce**: ok What about you Michiyo?

**Dragon Girl**: huh?

**Dragon Girl**: oh, sorry.

**Dragon Girl**: sure whatever

Inu Boy has entered the Chat room Inu Boy: Hey 

**Tama Priestess**: hi!

**Dmnslayer**: Hey

**Dragon Girl**: Yo

**Inu Boy**: Ok Tama Priestess is Kagome and Dragon Girl is Michiyo right?

**Tama Priestess**: Yes

**Dragon Girl**: Sure

**Inu Boy**: So what's up?

**Dragon Girl**: didn't we go through this before?

**Tama Priestess: **yes, but don't be rude.

**Dragon Girl**: meanie

**Tama Priestess**: Deal with it in Therapy

**Dragon Girl**: That's my saying!

**Tama Priestess**: again, Deal with it in therapy.

Dragon Girl: I don't like you anymore. I'm leaving 

**Tama Priestess**: NOOOOO! sob

**Dragon Girl**: I really have to go though

**Tama Priestess**: please

**Dragon Girl**: Sorry. See you guys later.

Dragon Girl has left the Chat room Tama Priestess: sigh I'll go talk to her. 

**DmnSlayer**: It's ok.

**Tama Priestess**: She's probably feeding Ryou.

**Inu Boy**: So Ryou is a dog?

**Tama Priestess**: No way.

**DmnSlayer**: Then what is he?

**Tama Priestess**: my lips are sealed

The Pervert King has entered the Chat room 

**The Pervert King**: I can help you with that

**DmnSlayer**: smacks The Pervert King upside the head PERVERT!

**The Pervert King**: Oww, Sango dear, that hurt

**Tama Priestess**: How…?

**DmnSlayer**: My brother invited him over

**Inu Boy**: My sympathies

**DmnSlayer**: and don't call me dear

**The Pervert King**: But Sango-

**DmnSlayer**: type it and you're dead.

**The Pervert King**: yes ma'am

**Tama Priestess**: you two sound like a married couple

**DmnSlayer**: o.O; that sounds so wrong….

**The Pervert King**: Hmm. That would be so bad.

**Inu Boy**: Miroku

**The Pervert King**: What?

**ElvnPrnce**: Stop being such an idiot

**Tama Priestess**: Sango-chan are you ok?

**DmnSlayer**: yeah, I'm fine

**Tama Priestess**: Good

**Tama Priestess**: uh-oh Dinner Time! Michi-chan's in a Japanese mood today! XD

**DmnSlayer**: ; I take it that's a good thing?

**Tama Priestess**: YES YES YES! Homemade sushi, chicken teriyaki, that weird yellow liquidy broth, fresh eggrolls and so much more!

**Tama Priestess**: and the best part is it's all got practically no caleries.

**DmnSlayer**: that's good ; see ya tomorrow

**Tama Priestess**: bye! Oh and onigiri!

**Inu Boy**: See ya

**The Pervert King**: Farewell

**Tama Priestess**: bye.

Tama Priestess has left the chat room 

**Tama Priestess has signed off**

DmnSlayer has signed off 

**ElvnPrnce has signed off**

**Inu Boy has signed off**

**The Pervert King has signed off**

"Hey Kagome, the first job's tonight." Announced Michiyo as she hung up the phone.

"Really."

"Yeah. So eat up."

"Yes."

TMK: Another chappy done! Yay! XD


End file.
